Hold me
by mis-priss
Summary: My first songfic, to Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me Kill Me by U2. I'm keeping the parings secret because I don't want to ruin the (very obvious) surprise. R to be safe. I guess its a little different from other songfics...


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing (and all the other anime series and characters) do not belong to me- much to my displeasure. The will remain the property of the artists and the companies that produce them etcetera - and again I am unfortunately not one of them. The song "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" is property of U2 and/or their producer's etcetera  
  
Hold me. /// words /// denotes song lyrics "Words" speech 'Ummm' thoughts  
  
///You don't know how you took it  
  
you just know what you got  
  
Oh Lordy you've been stealing  
  
from the thieves and you got caught///  
  
"Pa-gan" whined Relena Peacecraft, "Can't you find where they are yet. It's been five min-utes"  
  
"I'm sorry Relena," said a flustered Pagan, "But they _are_ getting harder and harder to find"  
  
*Beep Beep* "New Mail"  
  
"Open it Open it!!!" screeched Relena. Pagan opened it and the computer went fuzzy and the monitor blinked on and off as the CD drives moved in and out.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring-* Relena grabbed the phone and threw her palm pilot at Pagan, but it barely missed his head; lucky he has good reflexes and caught it.  
  
"Hello," she said  
  
"Relena," said a voice  
  
"HEE-RO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed for at least ½ a minute Pagan held up the palm *he's outside.* Relena ran down the stairs  
  
"Stop trying to find us Relena; you jeopardise our missions- I don't want to have to kill you"  
  
"But Heero" she whined, running out the door and on to the road.  
  
///In the headlights///  
  
Only to be shocked and almost knocked down by the on coming car.  
  
///Of a stretch car///  
  
The gold limousine screeched to a halt and a platinum blond jumped out.  
"Relena, Darling" yelled Dorothy as lady like as she could  
  
"Dorothy *kiss kiss (fake kisses on cheeks)*  
  
///You're a star///  
  
"Come on Relena we're going out tonight right?"  
"Oh right, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Relena.  
  
///Dressing like your sister  
  
Living like a tart  
  
they don't know what you're doing  
  
Babe, it must be art///  
  
Relena and Dorothy walked out of Relena's town house wearing matching outfits, although Dorothy was wearing a skirt, Relena's was barely visible.  
  
"I can't _believe_ you talked me into wearing this- this- this thing" spluttered Dorothy, trying in vain to pull the 15cm of skirt to her knees.  
  
"Dorothy," quipped Relena, "it's the longest skirt I own- learn to be a little risqué"  
  
"And Relena, what is with those . umm. well... whatever they were?"  
  
"Its art, Dorothy- ART" said Relena as they walked into a club.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh I just lo-ve this place" shrieked Relena at 100 decibels. Dorothy winced.  
  
///You're a headache///  
  
"Oh Dorothy, I have to go to toilet" said Relena with no tact or concern for those around her. Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
///In a suitcase ///  
  
Relena danced crazily, squeezing her way across the dance floor that dominated the clubs ground floor, earning glances from half the male population.  
  
///You're a star ///  
  
She walked down the back steps to the toilets, from which she exited five minutes later.  
  
"Relena," came a whisper  
  
"Huh, who's there?"  
  
///Oh no, don't be shy ///  
  
"Relena"  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
///You don't have to go blind ///  
  
Arms rested on Relena's shoulders and she closed her eyes.  
"Open your eyes"  
  
"Heero."  
  
///Hold me, ///  
  
He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
/// thrill me, ///  
  
Then ran a nail along her spine, electing shivers and Goosebumps.  
  
/// kiss me, ///  
  
He cupped her cheek before turning her face up toward him and capturing her lips in the way she always wanted.  
  
/// kill me ///  
  
His kiss moved from her mouth down to the nape of the neck.  
  
"Ahh," she screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as a searing burn went down her neck and her blood was sucked out of her, through the two puncture wounds Heero had made in her neck. Relena's body slumped against him and he shoved it against the wall, he wiped his mouth, not to remove blood, but to remove the taste of her flesh.  
  
///You don't know how you got here  
  
You just know you want out  
  
Believing in yourself  
  
Almost as much as you doubt ///  
  
'How does Relena drag me to these places, she knows I hate them' thought Dorothy. 'How do I put up with her? I want so much for her to know how I feel about her- but all _she_ wants is Heero- its Heero this and Heero that- she blind to my feelings for her!' she whined and sob in her head. "Ohh (sigh) I may as well dance while she's gone" said Dorothy to no one in particular and to calm her own fears. She made her way to the dance floor where she was welcomed.  
  
///You're a big smash///  
  
Dorothy danced through partner after partner, male and female, unwittingly making her way toward the door.  
  
///You wear it like a rash ///  
  
"I hate crowds" she muttered as she left the floor, leaving half the floor wishing she would come back  
  
///Star///  
  
Dorothy walked down the corridor to the toilets and out the back door.  
  
"Dorothy" whispered a voice  
  
"W- Who's there?" she asked in a timid voice.  
  
///Oh no, don't be shy ///  
  
She spun around and saw Relena's body. Her knees gave way, and she sunk to the floor and began to sob.  
  
///There's a crowd to cry ///  
  
Her small tears were wiped away by a cold hand and it lifted her to her feet.  
  
"Don't worry Dorothy; I'll take your pain away. I'm sorry it had to be this way."  
  
///Hold me, ///  
  
"YOU!" yelled Dorothy as she was embraced  
  
/// thrill me, ///  
  
He caressed her and she shivered.  
  
/// kiss me, ///  
  
"Wha-" she was cut off by him kissing her, she tried to push him away in protest but he was to strong and she eventually melted into his kiss.  
  
/// kill me ///  
  
He moved from her mouth to her neck and drained her in the same way as he drained her in the same way as he did Relena. He left her body with Relena's.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you wouldn't have been happy with out her"  
  
///They want you to be Jesus  
  
they'll go down on one knee  
  
But they'll want their money back  
  
If you're alive at thirty-three///  
  
Duo Maxwell walked into the club and sat at the bar 'I am Shinigami,' he mused, 'everyone close to me dies- but really it would be easier on the world if I died, it would be so convenient for me to just slit my wrists or shoot myself. The people I am supposed to protect couldn't care less if I died and they're joining with those I am supposed to destroy. They support you until you outlive your usefulness then they don't care. I should just die'  
  
///And you're turning tricks ///  
  
Duo looked down at the cross in his hands 'it's funny that people worship a killing object [1]' he thought  
  
*clink* a drink was placed down in front of him; he took a sip  
  
'Remind me never to order _that_ again' he thought as he left the bar.  
  
///With your crucifix ///  
  
The crucifix lay in the glass.  
  
Duo began to dance; he was pushed to the middle of the floor by people wanting to be near the boy with the braid.  
  
///You're a star ///  
  
Across the other side of the room a boy with messy brown hair noticed him; a small smile graced his lips.  
  
Duo noticed the mop of hair, 'why is he here? Should I tell him?' he thought, 'hey I can always blame the alcohol and feign ignorance' he began to make his way over to him.  
  
"Heero," he whispered.  
  
///Of course you're not shy ///  
  
"Duo," said Heero turning around  
  
"Can we talk; I have something I would like to say,"  
  
"Alright" said Heero leading him down the corridor  
  
"Heero... I. well" Duo stumbled over his words not sure how to say I love you.  
  
///You don't have to deny love ///  
  
Heero held up his hand as if to say stop  
  
"It's alright; I know ashiteru too"  
  
///Hold me, ///  
  
Tears welled up in Duo's eyes  
  
"I love you" whispered Duo walking into Heero's embrace  
  
/// thrill me, ///  
  
Duo and Heero melted into each others soft touches reaching up simultaneously to cup the others cheek.  
  
/// kiss me, ///  
  
They brought their faces together and gently kissed, before giving into each other and assaulting with passionate kisses.  
  
/// kill me///  
  
Heero pulled away slowly,  
  
"Do you trust me?" he asked  
  
"With my soul" said Duo. Heero leaned over and began to whisper in Duo's ear his story, his life, his feelings and his loneliness,  
  
"You know what I am" he said pulling away, "will you stay with me?"  
  
"Forever and always" said Duo  
  
"Will you allow me to turn you" asked Heero, almost tentatively  
  
"Yes" came the whispered reply  
  
Heero placed his arms around Duo's shoulders  
  
"Trust me" he whispered before sinking his eye teeth into Duo's neck. Duo winced slightly at the pain, but trusting Heero completely. He melted into the embraced as the dizziness from blood loss set in.  
  
Heero slit his wrist and pressed the open wound to Duo's mouth as he stoped drinking.  
  
"Here" he said. Duo looked very confused in the dizzy state as Heero pressed the wound to his mouth; he tasted blood for the first time.  
  
"Stop, please," said Heero, Duo looked up and pouted, and Heero kissed him  
"Time to go" he said, and the walked out the back door.  
  
Duo saw the bodies of Relena and Dorothy, but he didn't care, he was too caught up in the thought of being with Heero forever.  
  
"Forever" he whispered  
  
"Forever" was the reply. 


End file.
